Chip-On-Wafer-On-Substrate (CoWoS) packaging technology facilitating power-efficient high speed computing while reducing heat emissions has been developed. In the packaging process of CoWoS package, top dies are boned on an interposer wafer, thereby dummy dies are utilized and bonded adjacent the active dies to reduce the warpage of the package structure.